Realize
by kiminarimasu
Summary: Before Misaki graduates, she walks in her office and remembers Usui. Please R


**I do not own Maid-sama!**

* * *

Misaki walked inside her old student council room. It was silent. _Weird._

It was always filled with the busy Student Council. She remembered the sounds she usually hear inside: her scoldings, her orders to her staff, laughter, and one more thing… the sound of Usui's voice.

"_Darn. I'm thinking of him again." _Misaki thought as she slapped herself lightly as she sat down to her old seat. That "perverted outer space alien" affected her life. It's like she took a 180 degree turn. _It all started when he saw her in maid clothes after all…_ Her daily life, the busy SC Pres-slash-maid's life has become more troublesome… _more exciting._

"I'm gonna miss this place." Misaki is graduating after all… and she's handing over her spot as kaichou to some boy. "I bet that sounded good for the boys. *chuckle"

She sat up and stared at the whole room. It was empty and clean. She pictured it with her staff. Yukimura is there with the boys teasing and calling him a "princess". Some of them were writing. Some of them were just basically noisy. But on one side, beside the window, she pictured Usui.

Misaki felt her face red. "Darn, I'm thinking of him again." She banged her head on the table.

_Bang!_

Some papers fell from the shelf of the table. "What's this? I told Yukimura to clean up before graduation!" Misaki took the papers and gasped. The papers contained some kind of writings/letters written to her. And it was in a handwriting she can recognize. It was from her classmates, from the SC, from the people she helped, and even from the president of Miyabigaoka?

Misaki began reading. She chuckled, then laughed, then pouted, then smiled. The letters all tell how thankful they are to her, how she changed the school, their daily adventures with the president and how they changes their lives… She was touched. Almost tearing up, she was about to put it down in the table when she noticed another note behind the stack of papers.

"…?" It was from Usui. It said:

"Dear Misa-chan-kaichou," _What's with the nickname?_

"I always thought that life and school are boring. Classes, girls confessing to me, teachers... they're all the same. They never gave me any interest. "_ Continuing..._

"However, it all changed one night." _One night?_, Misaki thought.

"The night I saw you in maid clothes." Misaki felt her heart thumping out loud.

"I never knew that the girl president of my school would become so cute like that. I never knew. It really was a good thing I made my way down that alley though" (Beside it was a doodle Usui laughing)

"Never in my life have I met such interesting and fascinating girl. You're the best one can ever meet…" Misaki was painted red with the words she read; continuing with the letter…

"…although I prefer you in your cute maid clothes*snicker" _N-nani?_

"But I really look forward and I hope I'll see you again. -Usui"

Misaki could not express herself. Should she be angry that she called her cute in maid clothes? Should she be flustered with the cheesy words Usui wrote and called her? Should she be happy because he wants to see her again?

With heart beating fast and blood rushing swiftly, she put the note away. She tried to calm herself.

Sigh.

**Admit it. You like Usui, nee?**

Huh?

**Don't "Huh" me! I know you like Usui so much!**

Who the hell are you?

**Oh. I'm you. I'm like… the inner you; That's why I know everything about you!**

Like I'll believe that. Is that even possible?

**Fine. Believe me or not. I'm you; you're me. And back to the main topic, you like Usui!**

NOOO! I don't like him!

**Then why are you blushing?**

I'm not! I'm just red and angry about what he said in the note!

**Really? Then why is your heart beating like crazy? *smirk***

It's because of the note that's it!

***Sigh* why are you so hard to convince…? Don't you really realize what you feel?**

Realize what?

**How dense can you get? I soooo want to slap you right now! You LOVE Usui, right?**

What makes you think that?

**Your beating-like-crazy heart, your red face, your blood rushing… Oh, since I'm you, I can tell your lying. So JUST FACE IT, DAMMIT!**

The whole talking to herself thing made Misaki realize it all. Her inner/other self kind of made a point_. A stinking point. _A point she didn't really want to admit. Thinking hard, she went back to the memories she had with Usui.

After her part-time job, she walked home with Usui. In a sense, she felt comfortable walking and talking with him. That applied to Usui as well. The two struck up a conversation until they made their way to a park. Usui stopped walking all of a sudden.

"What's the matter?" Misaki looked back before stopping.

"I'm moving away after graduation…" Usui turned, "…and…"

"You're moving away?" Misaki was surprised at the revelation; she felt sadness stir in her heart but masked it away quickly

Usui breathed some air and continued, "I am in love with you, Misaki."

Days passed, she didn't tell Usui how she feels yet. Even though Usui is making some moves to make his beloved president spill the beans, Misaki just brushes it off. She's unsure if she should accept or reject. She's not sure of her feelings but she knows she feels something for the boy… until Usui got into an accident.

"WHAT? Usui got hit by a truck?" Misaki shouted at Yukimura who told her that Usui was taken into hospital just now. Misaki rushed there, with feelings of guilt and regret and worry. _How can this be? And I STILL haven't told him how I feel._

Back to the present, she felt some tears fog in her eyes. "Usui is still in the hospital. I don't deserve him; after all, I'm the one that made him end up in a hospital." She sighed. Maybe if she really did tell her what she felt that time, even if it's just a lie, the whole accident thing wouldn't have occurred.

She put the letters away, except for Usui's. She read it over and over again until she was satisfied. Before keeping it, she pulled the letter close to her lips, as if kissing it.

Whispering, she said: "Damn you, you alien! How can you make me think and be concerned of you like this?"

"Well it's because you like me so much you can't help it." _That voice!_

Misaki quickly turned around only to see the boy she's been thinking of just now: Usui Takumi.

"W-what the heck are you doing here?" Misaki can feel herself flustered all over again. "Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?"

Usui walked inside the room until he neared the spot where Misa is, "About that… I snuck out." Misaki noticed that he still have some bandages in his body, mostly in his arms and in his face. Usui smiled.

"You—You really are stupid." Misaki turned her head while blushing. "And what you said about me liking you is…"

"…true" Usui finished Misaki's sentence and pressed his lips against hers. Neither moved on the process, but Usui noticed that Misaki's eyes were closed as if she was...enjoying it. He closed his. The simple kiss turned hot with tongue added…until Usui pulled away.

"W-why?" misaki said. She seemed to enjoy herself and she is now blushing hard.

"Tell me… do you really love me?" Usui said with serious eyes and you could notice that his cheeks are red. _It's kinda cute, Misaki thought_.

Misaki braced herself. For a split second, she asked an advice from her inner self.

**Oi, just tell him how you feel, stupid.**

Misaki smirked. She jumped to Usui and kissed him.

"Isn't it obvious, you STUPID perverted alien? I love you!" She kissed him once more.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it! I suck at happy endings, sorry. and i know, it's way cliche. I don't really know how to end a story happily hahah. Anyways, please review~! Feel free to point out some wrong grammars I made. Thanks for reading! ^^ [btw, the **bold** lines are lines spoken by the inner/other self of misaki.] and this fanfic is like... a spin off of my other KWmS fic...


End file.
